Conventionally, a magnetic resonance venography technique (hereinafter, appropriately described as an “MRV technique”) for imaging veins without contrast agents is known as one of imaging techniques implemented by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (hereinafter, appropriately described as an “MRI system”).